


To Be a Troublemaker

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [22]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Cuddles, Family Fluff, Healing Magic, M/M, Magic, Warlock Child, little max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:hey I love your writing !! could you write a malec prompt where baby max crawls into glass and gets a large cut, cue Alec freaking out and Magnus being all "it's okay, I got it" and then tons of family cuddles pls I need this !!!!





	To Be a Troublemaker

“Oh, crap!” Alec cursed as the mug, previously filled with some already cold coffee, tumbled down from his hands and shattered on the tile floor with a large splash. He’s been trying to finish his morning coffee and clean the messy after-breakfast kitchen when the goddamned phone ranged and startled him so much he dropped everything he was holding. Well, almost everything. Blueberry was thankfully still comfortably seated at his side with Alec’s arm protectively around him. And more so, the little baby apparently thought it was very funny when Daddy managed to break things and make even a bigger mess. 

“Gosh, not now.” Alec mumbled while putting Max in his bright blue high chair that has been constantly covered in holographic glitter ever since Papa decided it was too boring for their son. Taking a couple quick steps, he walked out of the room for a second to fetch his phone as he prayed to the Angel and any gods that were listening that Blue would for once stay where he left him. But Blue had other plans. 

It’s been only a couple of weeks since Magnus and Alec adopted him but they’ve already learned an important lesson - to never take their eyes off him. He was very curious about the world and often found himself in all sorts of trouble because of it. Even worse, his magical abilities started showing themselves, allowing Blue to redecorate their living room into a swimming pool when he was watching Spongebob or creating a portal to go see Daddy in the Institute during the most important meetings. Magnus was mostly close at hand to put everything back where it belonged but at days like this, when Magnus had to work and could not be disrupted in his study, Alec had to take care of it on his own. 

“No, I can’t be there right now..” he said to the phone, turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. “I’m taking care of Max today. Magnus is busy as well and this is my day off. If you need help, ask Clary, Jace or Izzy. They’re my right hands while I’m gone..” 

But Alec never got to finish that sentence. Suddenly, a wave of coldblood crying filled the apartment, shaking through every muscle in Alec’s body. Not wasting a single moment, Alec ran towards the door, leaving the phone and the conversation behind, only to find Max on the floor sitting in a puddle of Alec’s cold coffee and with a broken shard in his little chubby hands. 

“Max!” Alec called out, watching the blood on his baby’s hands drop onto the floor. The answer came in another round of screams and tears as Blue turned around to look at him and reached out with his arms towards Alec. “No, no, no..” 

“Alec? Is everything alright?” Alec heard Magnus’s worried voice from the hallway leading to his study as he picked up Max from the floor with a dreadful expression. This was one of his biggest nightmares. His heart was beating fast and his hands were uncontrollably shaking as he examined the cut on Blue’s palm. 

“I.. I left for a minute.. I just wanted to pick up my phone and Max.. he..” Alec stuttered in a pitched wretched voice, listening to the swift approaching steps. Magus appeared from behind the door and came closer to look at their baby boy. He saw the frightened look on Alec’s face but he himself remained calm even as Max struggled and continued his trembling sobs. 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus.. I shouldn’t have left..” Alec added but then frowned at Magnus’ little smile and warm gaze.

“It’s okay, my darling. Babies injure themselves all the time. It wasn’t your fault.” he said in a soft voice, working his magic over the cut. The bleeding was quickly stopped and even Blue’s crying turned into quiet mumbling as he watched Papa’s magic close the cut and take away the pain. Soon enough, he was more amazed at what just happened than hurt or scared, the only remains of the situation being the dried tears on his cheeks. 

“I won’t ever forgive myself for this.” Alec exclaimed, still holding the now laughing baby that couldn’t take his eyes off the magic sparkles in the air. 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighed cleaning the spilled coffee and the broken mug with a snap of his fingers and putting a gentle hand on Alec’s face. “I told you it’s not easy to take care of a warlock child. When magic calls, we answer.” he chuckled and placed a kiss on Blue’s forehead. Suddenly, he locked his gaze with Alec’s again and his voice gained an unexpectedly flirtatious tone. “You know that we like to be troublemakers.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Thank you, I’m glad you enjoy my fics ^^
> 
> Hope you like this one, too!
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
